Jack Skellington vs The Puppet
Who Will Win? Jack Skellington The Puppet Draw Better? TNBC FNAF Same Description The Nightmare Before Chrismas vs Five Nights at Freddys. Will the Puppet's trickery be able to take down Jack or will Jack give the Puppet his last night at Freddy's? This is Gogeta46power's 5th fight in season 2. Interlude Gogeta: Tall, thin, black, with a white face, and their only job is to scare the living shit out of you. Zinogre: That describes exactly our two fighters. Gogeta: Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king. Zinogre: And the Puppet, or the Marionette is you so will. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is out jpbs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Jack Skellington Gogeta: Halloween town, a very spoopy place where ghouls and monster lurk every corner. Zinogre: And on every Halloween they hold a special ceremony dedicated to the celebration of their important holiday. Gogeta: Or just make the most catchy song in the world. this is halloween.... this is halloween.... this is halloween. Zinogre: And the planner every year is the same man, Jack Skellington. Gogeta: Jack is a humble man, very kind and gentleman like. Zinogre: Jack liked Halloween, but he wanted something..... more, he got bored of it year after year. Gogeta: So wanted something new, when he found the forest of holidays including Thanksgiving, Easter, and Halloween. Zinogre: But the main attraction is the door to Christmas Town in which Jack of course went into it. Gogeta: Went he went in he saw a magical place in where he could only think of one thing, What's This? Zinogre: But he was most mystified when he saw the jolly old man himself, Santa Claus. Gogeta: So he thought of a plan so crazy, it will not work, bring Christmas into Halloween town and he led the production of it. Zinogre: He kidnapped Santa so he could be Santa for the year, he thought he was doing good for Santa giving him a break and all but... he was not. Gogeta: Well that is it for backstory, we need to know something a little more.... lethal. Zinogre: Well yeah he has the. Jack Skellington: SOUL ROBBER! Zinogre: Yeah the. Jack Skellington: SOUL ROBBER! Zinogre: You know what fuck it. Gogeta: The Soul Robber is a gellatinus blob of a whip that can form any shape and is Jack Skellongton's main form of attack. Zinogre: The Frog Gun is a gun that shoots powerful breaths of deadly breath. Gogeta: He has batarangs. Zinogre: Bat Boomerangs. Gogeta: No, those are batarangs, great, royalty free batarangs. Zinogre: He can whip his enemies with it or grab and throw them. Gogeta: He can turn into the Pumpkin King form that allows him to shoot fireballs. Zinogre: He has a supply of Pumpkin Bombs that is what is says, they are bombs shaped like pumpkins. Gogeta: Have we also mentioned that this guy is a magical skeleton, a lot like a certain skeleton that is short and lazy. Zinogre: He can conjur up fire, ice, and thunderbolts with relative ease. Gogeta: This guy defeated Oogie Boogie when he turned himself into a building sized monster. Zinogre: He may not look like at but he is extremely agile, being able to dodge point-blank bullets. Gogeta: But his main draw is the fact since he is dead he can take off his head, meaning if you break him apart, he can put himself together. Zinogre: BTW do not think he is immortal, if one were to grind up his bones to dust he would be dead. Gogeta: But good luck doing that, he can survive a fall from the sky to Earth with no physical reprocussions. Zinogre: But he is no spring chicken, he does not think his plans through and is a little of a scatterbrain. Gogeta: But you know what they say, this is halloween. The Puppet Gogeta: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a run down pizarria that has been reopened and closed more times than Zinogre has been on a date. Zinogre: Yeah this place has been run...... WAIT WHAT!! Gogeta: Heheh, anyway this place would be a fine place to take your kid, it has slightly disturbing animatronics that could scare a child but other than that it seems fine. Zinogre: It would be fine but it just has to have murders linked to it by the Purple Guy or William Afton if you will. Gogeta: I thought it was Ennard. Zinogre: The entire FNAF timeline is fucked. Gogeta: Well this guy killed the first child outside the first pizzaria and the soul of said child went into a certain marionette. Zinogre: GAH! What the fuck is that thing, that is a kids symbol to give them gifts. It i like Slenderman but make him a clown. Gogeta: He does give kids gifts, but he also gives kids life, when the Purple Guy killed 5 other kids the Puppet turned those kids souls into the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. The final one was Golden Freddy. Zinogre: And the Puppet's main goal was to kill the Purple Guy but he killed all of the Animatronics before they got to him. Gogeta: Purple Guy's sins finallt caught up to him though when the sould said fuck you and just haunted him until he went into the Springtrap and dying, putting an end to Purple Guy. Zinogre: Or not who knows, all we know is that the starter of this is the Puppet. Gogeta: And the puppet from FNAF World has many different abilities to support its mysterious nature. Zinogre: Its main line of attack is the Prize Ball 2 which can use any high-tier attack. Gogeta: This includes the attack Freddles which are a bunch of little shits that come to bite you. The rainy day 2 is attack that lowers his opponents defense and strikes them with lightning. Zinogre: There is an explosion that happens that deasl quite a bit of damage. The gloom balloon from the Prize ball lowers his enemies power. Gogeta: From the Prize Ball 2 a waterhose 2 can come out which is an insta-kill for if you are over half dead. The Hot Cheese 2 does damage over time. Zinogre: It can send out powerful balloons to hurt his opponent and finally is able to the toxic balloon, a balloon that poisons its target. Gogeta: He has more than just a ball though, the esc key is a VERY low insta kill to any enemy. Zinogre: His last attack is the Mystery Box 2, it is a gamble but it can pay off. Gogeta: This lets the Puppet switch to any strong tier character like any of the endos, Springtraps, the Nightmare animatronics, and any of the other stronger characters. Zinogre: His body is made of some sort of titanium alloy, making him resistant to a lot of attacks. Gogeta: But what makes the Puppet so dangerous is his sheer unpredictabiity. Zinogre: Thre amount of possibilities that he has to fight is astounding, I mean he got great versatility. Gogeta: He is not without fault tho, he is more of a support character and does not do the best when he is the main attacker of the team. Also a lot of his attacks are based on luck and only luck, sometimes it is good sometimes it is bad. Zinogre: Well this is one puppet I do not want to meet.. like ever. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizarria) Jack: Hmmmm this seems like the place, why did Sally want me to go here. (He looks at Freddy Fazbear's pizarria) Jack: She says I am not that scary anymore, HA! I am the pumpkin king. (Jack goes in) Jack: Hmmmm a bunch of weird animatronics, but nothing out of the ordinary. A weird box with a wind up, is it a jack in the box? (Jack keeps exploring) Jack: Ugh, I have to stay here all night, there is nothing to do, at least I brought a magazine. (Jack starts to read) Mysterious Voice: You must wake up.... You must wake up..... You must wake up.... (The music box starts to diminish) Jack: I guess I'll practice my poses on a table. (Jack goes to room 11 and the music box stops) Jack: Tadaaa. (The Puppet appears before Jack) Jack: Who are you, are you looking for a fight. (The Puppet lunges for Jack) (The puppet lunges at Jack but Jack kicks the Puppet away and then jumps on him) Jack: What are you even supposed to be? (Jack pulls out his Frog Gun and shoots the Puppet in the face. He then shoots again, grabs and throws the Puppet out of the room) Jack: That was weird? (The Puppet gets up and tilts his head looking at Jack) Mysterious Voice: Get him..... (The Puppet lunges at Jack again pouncing on him and scratching him) Jack: Get off me! (Jack kicks the Puppet off and shoots a lightning bolt at the Puppet. He follows that up with the Frog Gun. But the Puppet gets up) Jack: What are you anyway? Anyway Soul Robber! (Jack slaps the Puppet with the Soul Robber) Jack: Ahahahaha did you like that? The Puppet:.... (The Puppet activates the Prize Ball 2 and he gets Rainy Day 2, Jack gets less defense and gets struck by lightning) Jack: Oh so you do have powers? (The Puppet activates it again and he gets the Freddles) Jack: Woah. Soul Robber! (Jack slaps two Freddles with the Soul Robber but four Freddles latch on to him and one bites Jack's head off and his body falls to the floor) The Puppet:.... (Jack's body gets up) Jack: Since I am dead I can take off my head and recite Shakespearian quotation.( (Jack puts his head back on and then pulls turns into the Pumpking King) Jack: I am the Pumpkin King! (Jack spits a fireball at the Puppet) Jack: Soul Robber! (Jack whips The Puppet with the Soul Robber. He then throws a Bat Boomerang at the Puppet) Jack: Soul Robber (Jack whips the Puppet with the Soul Robber. The Puppet uses the Esc Key but Jack survives it. The Puppet then uses the Prize Ball 2 and got an explosion crashing Jack through a wall) Jack: Oooof, this may difficut. The Puppet:... (The Puppet activates the Prize Ball 2 and the Toxic Balloon comes out but Jack dodges it. Jack pulls out the Soul Robber) Jack: Soul Robber! (Jack grabs the Puppet by the face and throws him up and slaps him in the face. The Puppet gets up and uses the Prize Ball 2 and gets Balloons and the Balloons go all about. Jack shoots most of them with the Frog Gun but a few hit him) Jack: Soul Robber! (Jack slaps the Puppet with the Soul Robber, The Puppet uses Prize Ball 2 and gets the Freddles) Jack: Oh no not this time! (Jack turns into his Pumpkin King form and blasts all of the Freddles and then shoots ice magic at the Puppet) Jack: Oooofff you are tough. Soul Robber! (Jack hits the Puppet with the Soul Robber. The Puppet uses the Prize Ball 2 and gets Hot Cheese 2) Jack: Ewwww what is this stuff? (Jack throws Bat Boomerangs at the Puppet. The Puppet uses the Esc Key to no avail) Jack: What was that? (The Puppet uses the Mystery Box 2 and gets Nightmare Bonnie) Jack: Now you changed! (The Puppet uses Pizza Wheel 2 hitting Jack) Jack: I am so confused! (The Puppet uses Bite 2 and bites Jacks head off and grinds it up turning it to dust killing Jack) Analysis Gogeta: Welp, it looks like Jack will not be attending the next Halloween ceremony. Zinogre: So the Puppet takes the fight... a FNAF Character winning, OMG. Gogeta: People are gonna hate us. Zinogre: They really will, Jack held a speed advantage, being able to dodge bullets pretty easily. Gogeta: But nothing could prepare him for the shit The Puppet could do. Zinogre: The Puppet is so unpredictable, Jack would be on his toes all of the time meaning he is playing the defensive rather than the offensive. Gogeta: Being made of titanium, most of Jack's weapons and magic would be completely useless against the Puppet. Zinogre: The Soul Robber was the only thing that could kill the Puppet, but it was not enough. Gogeta: The Puppet's Esc Key has a low chance for an insta-kill, so that would kill Jack, and the constant punishment from the Puppet would weaken his bones. Zinogre: The Puppet's body would be more than enough to withstand Jack's abuse. Gogeta: So with an easier way of winning, unpredictable, and impossible durability, it should be no brainer. Also Jack bit the dust. Zinogre: The Winner is the Puppet. Advantages & Disadvantages Jack Skellington: +Faster +More Intelligent +Soul Robber could win -Less Durable -More Predictable -Most Weapons were worthless The Puppet: +Far More Durable +Way less unpredictable +Could resist most of Jack's arsenal +Had insta-kills -Slower -Less Intelligent Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles